Unexpected situation
by LaureenK
Summary: Porque Yuri Plisetsky continúa haciendo historia cada vez que pisa el hielo, arrastrándolo todo a su paso y mostrando al mundo quien es él. Yakov solo esperaba aguantar el resto de la temporada con lo que quedaba de su cabello intacto. Inspirado en la gala: welcome to the madness.


Yuri on Ice! no me pertenece, fic hecho sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo único**

Yakov era un hombre taciturno, serio y muy exigente con sus estudiantes y no había nadie que le reprochara al respecto, pues las decenas de medallas, reconocimientos y trofeos que los chicos y chicas a su cuidado hablaban por si solos.

Aunque, hubo tal vez una excepción entre sus alumnos, por no decir, el mejor hasta el momento, Viktor Nikiforov era la leyenda viviente del patinaje, el rey del hielo que al menos, hasta hace dos días, poseía los dos récords de todos los tiempos en sus programas. Eso hasta que un par de chicos rompieron cada uno -con un programa hecho por él-

Era una situación de ganar-ganar, si se veía desde cierto punto de vista. Yakov a veces pensaba que Viktor había planeado todo esto de forma maquiavélica, como una manera de asegurar su legado o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, la mente maestra que el creía, había creado todo ese plan digno de los tabloides amarillistas… se iba al caño al verlo actuar como un completo idiota cuando estaba alrededor de su pupilo, ese chico japonés que había llegado al podio este año a pesar del desastre que hizo en la ocasión anterior.

Los milagros existen. Punto.

Aun así, eso no evitaba que ahora mismo, quisiera estrujarlo entre sus manos ya que lo tenía a pocos metros de él, el aludido no se dio por enterado ya que estaba muy ocupado echando porras al patinador que estaba haciendo su número en la pista. Gritándole que siguiera los pasos supuestamente descritos y alguno que otro movimiento que, de ser una competencia, serian ilegales.

Yakov solo podía mantener la vista al frente y presenciar aquella locura. Si, acorde a la canción, esto era una locura.

Escucho risas y chiflidos a sus espaldas, Mila y Sara -segundo y tercer lugar en el podio femenino, respectivamente- gritaban emocionadas y tomaban video del épico momento.

Pero Yakov no podía silenciarlas, ya que eso implicaría que volteara y era lo que menos quería hacer, ya que Lilia estaba ahí.

No podía verla a la cara en este momento, temía morir fulminado por aquella fría y gélida mirada que, en algún momento de su vida, encontró cautivadora.

De repente, escuchó cierto alboroto del público y prestó atención, con tanto cambio de luces y Yuri saltando por todos lados no lograba seguirlo, pese al shock inicial, ahora ¿Cuál era el escándalo?

¡Eso Yuri! ¡Demuéstrales tu eros! -

 _"¿Qué carajo quiso decir con eso?"_ \- desvió un momento la atención al chico japonés que estaba a un lado de Viktor, ambos aun lucían sus trajes a dueto de la presentación anterior, Yakov pensó que le daría un ataque al verlos patinar en parejas, no era que se vieran mal, solo que sabía al menos de Viktor, que jamás había patinado con alguien. Simplemnete el muy maldito era demasiado talentoso para todo lo que tuviera que ver con el deporte.

Regresó su atención en la pista, rogando que ya terminara la pieza, Yuri seguía saltando una y otra vez… ¿eso fue un Split ruso? ¿Desde cuándo hace un maldito Split ruso en competencias? Oh… cierto, ¡esto era la maldita gala! Podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, incluso un mortal y no sería penalizado por ello… ¿o sí?

-¡Eso Yuri, arrástrate por el hielo…. ¡Al menos asegúrate que la maldita camisa te cubra! ¡No quiero que te resfríes por estar medio desnudo en la pista! - Yakov sentía que en cualquier momento se le caería lo que le quedaba de cabello antes de que Yuri terminara la presentación.

Entonces sucedió algo que hizo que la multitud simplemente enloqueciera al punto de dejarle sordo, solamente percibía los acordes lejanos de la música y un constante piteo en sus oídos.

Alguien había entrado a la pista, totalmente vestido de negro y patinaba con agilidad, casi siguiendo el ritmo de Yuri, solo que sin los locos y atrevidos movimientos. Era como si estuvieran retándose el uno al otro, Yuri provocando y el desconocido… ¿que demonios? ¿Otabek Altin?

Otabek hacia signos y señas, intentando alcanzar a Yuri y al mismo tiempo alejándose, en algunos momentos comenzó a seguir su ritmo y pronto, ambos completaban el paso del otro.

¿Están patinando en pareja?

¡Esto si que era una locura!

Las fans de Yuri -estaban por todos lados- gritaban histéricas, Yakov temía que más de una se hubiera desmayado o algo peor ¿No podían presentar cargos por eso, o si?

Giraron y giraron tomándose y luego el kazajo arrojándolo con cierta rudeza por los aires, Yakov tenía el corazón en la mano, y lo tomaba como si pesara una pluma. Era un chico fuerte, tenía que admitirlo.

Finalmente, terminaron la presentación, Otabek simulando jalar un gatillo y Yuri deslizándose por el hielo nuevamente casi con la camisa de fuera, levantándose y girando de nuevo para terminar casi abrazado a Otabek, quien lo sostenía elevándolo un poco.

La multitud enloqueció, si se podía, mas.

Después de los agradecimientos el par regreso al centro y entonces los demás competidores de la gala comenzaron a entrar para la despedida final.

Yakov solamente se quedó ahí, viéndolos despedirse del público, sonriendo y felicitándose mutuamente, Yuri y Viktor no se despegaban del otro, o más bien, Viktor mantenía aferrado a Yuri quien a su vez era casi llevado a rastras por el chico tailandés de Celestino para que se tomaran fotos con todo el mundo y hasta con los niños que recogían los regalos y flores, vio a lo lejos a Mila y Sala que habían empezado una pequeña competencia de saltos que eran aplaudidos por el público.

Giacometti saludaba a las fans como solo él sabía y provocaba más gritos emocionados al "recibir" besos del suizo. Entonces Leroy comenzó su propia exhibición de saltos y maromas que intentaban provocar al rubio, quien no se desentendió y le dio pelea hasta que el kazajo atajó entre ambos y tomó a Yuri, para deleite de las fans, y comenzar a patinar con una muy leve secuencia de pasos improvisados que seguían la pista de una canción popular.

Todos los patinadores se retiraron poco a poco de la pista, cuando finalmente tuvo a Yuri enfrente, este le miraba con cierta diversión en su mirada, -mas alla del horrible maquillaje que ya traía bastante corrido debido al sudor- aun agitado y sin embargo…

Yakov no lo regaño, no por esta vez.

-Ve a cambiarte, tienes que ir a la entrega de medallas del programa libre y de ahí a la conferencia- Palmeó su hombro, murmuró un leve "bien hecho" y se marchó.

No pudo percibir la sonrisa sincera de Yuri al escucharlo decir aquello.

A lo lejos escuchaba a Lilia darle un sermón, pero el simplemente se deslindó de eso y continuó su camino, quería evitar a los periodistas que seguro esperaban alguna explicación a porque su pupilo, de quien habían conservado una imagen cuasi angelical, había hecho una presentación asi.

Yakov lo dejaría ser, sería inútil y desgastante llevarle la contraria, él ya había tenido su parte justa con Viktor en su tiempo, ambos habían sido cortados con la misma tijera y Yakov aprendió la lección.

Yuri iba a hacer su parte de la historia, no continuar con el legado que había dejado Viktor Nikiforov y que, según se presume -aunque ya es un hecho- retornará a las pistas este año.

Yuri no lo iba a perseguir más, él iba a labrarse su propio camino y para eso, necesitaba probarse a sí mismo de lo que era capaz. Yakov lo entendió todo en cuanto salió de la pista, diferente a otras galas y despedidas, esta vez, lo hizo con una sonrisa, se había divertido y eso valía más que cualquier esquema que le impusieran.

-¡Yakov!- escuchó la voz cantarina de su ex – nuevo – pupilo, y su estúpida sonrisa – Verdad que estuvo genial la presentación de Yuri? Pensé que no me haría caso y dejaría a Otabek fuera, pero después de todo, decidió incluir a su amigo… oye, ¿crees que podamos hacer una exhibición de parejas? Yuri y yo, Yurio y Otabek ¿no sería genial?-

-¿Fuiste tú el de la grandiosa idea, Viktor? No te basta con haberte corrompido tú, lo hiciste con Yuri-

-Yo no le dije nada- el peliplata desvió la mirada, Yakov entrecerró los ojos – ¿Que le dijiste? Habla ahora o lo pagará Katsuki- señaló a Yuri, quien estaba conversando con Pichit viendo el celular del moreno, el japonés inmediatamente espabiló – ¡¿Qué?!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… solo digamos que Yuri Plisetsky es un adolescente común y corriente… se tardó un poco, Yakov, a decir verdad, yo que tú, me preocuparía si sigue frecuentando a Otabek, él es mayor y Yuri pronto comenzará a fijarse en otras cosas que vienen con la adolescencia…-

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Viktor?- Yakov no le entendía nada, Viktor a veces decía cosas sin sentido y fuera de lugar que más de la mitad del tiempo, no tenían relevancia.

-Nada, nada… solo que yo le dije a Yuri que no podría hacer una rutina en pareja con tan poco tiempo, pero como todo buen adolescente me llevo la contraria y _voila_ … en un par de días se armó una rutina impresionante con Otabek, aun me cuesta creer que ese par sean amigos, simplemente son tal para cual-

-A mi me cuesta creer que haya accedido a patinar con él, ¿de dónde salió esa música? -

-Según Yuri, es una pieza que arregló Otabek, ¿sabes que es DJ en su tiempo libre? ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Aun así, deberías de darle crédito, Yakov, Yuri hizo que cambiaran su gala al último momento, sabes que son muy meticulosos con el orden y todo eso- hizo un gesto con la mano- habló con el encargado de las pistas y ayer mismo consiguió ese traje, creo que Otabek le prestó algunas cosas y Georgi lo ayudo a maquillarse, es su sello ¿no lo ves?

-¿Que Georgi que? Oh cielos, me sorprende que Mila no haya participado de esto-

-Bueno…-

Viktor- oficialmente, Yakov estaba perdido, debía mentalizarse respirar hasta diez y no matar a Viktor… no hasta saberlo todo, entonces podría hacerlo sin duda.

Mila solo sugirió algunos saltos y movimientos que podrían usar cuando compasaran sus ritmos ya que ella empezó a patinar por pareja, incluso Sala Crispino ayudó con eso-

-¿Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para boicotear la gala, o que?-

-No todos, solo Yuuri, él le ayudó a conseguir la ropa y accesorios, Mila y Sala con la coreografia, Georgi el arreglo y maquillaje, Otabek, ¿no hace falta decirlo, o si? Aparte de servir como nuestro transportista de emergencia, Pichit tomaba video en las practicas Emil Nekola que andaba por aquí, Michele Crispino y Chris se encargaban de vigilar la zona de entrenamiento para que no pasara nadie, y yo, coordinando a todos-

Y dices que no fue tu idea… bueno, solo falto Leroy en su grupo de vándalos para rematar el asunto- y de nuevo, Yakov reforzaba sus sospechas de que Viktor era una geniuina mente maestra.

-A Yurio no le cae bien Leroy, pero con nosotros era suficiente- Yakov ya había escuchado suficiente, era increíble que hicieran todo esto de forma clandestina en una competencia de tal magnitud que, ante cualquier descuido, los fans estaban alerta de todo, ¡incluso los mismos patinadores mostraban el backstage en ocasiones! ¿Como pasaron por alto esto?

No quería saber como estaban las redes sociales ahora. No quería saber nada mas y punto.

Viktor era brillante, un idiota brillante y astuto.

-A propósito ¿Cómo lo tomó Lilia? Se supone que su gala iba a ser el lago de los cisnes, ¿no? -

-No quieres saberlo, creo que no está nada feliz de que Yuri hubiera terminado siendo el cisne negro- comentó el mayor con cierto desánimo, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza – de cualquier manera, sé que tú ya eres un caso perdido, pero solo no metas en líos a Yuri, ya sabes lo testarudo que es- Nikiforov solo se rio negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a Yuri – descuida, si él se mete en problemas, no será por mí, recuerda, es un adolescente que intenta ser un adulto, eso sí, si viene a preguntarte si puede usar una motocicleta… bueno, no me eches a mí la culpa-

Y finalmente se adelantó con Yuri a la entrega de las medallas pequeñas, Yakov siguió el mismo camino un par de segundos después, preguntándose para que demonios Yuri querría una motocicleta.

Comentarios:

Ayer dieron el PV de lo que seria el sexto volumen de YOI y el fandom explotó... neta, me levanté a las siete de la mañana y como es usual, revise mis notificaciones ya que extrañamente tenia un chingo... no pos ya se porque demonios! mi inicio se lleno de todo! fanarts, videos, memes, publicaciones, etc etc etc... incluso hoy sigue normal.

Todavia ni desayunaba y ya me andaba dando un infarto con semejante previo que nos dieron!

El otayuri en la pista, wee.. no puedo pedir mas T_T bueno... solo no morir cuando salga eso jajaja, al chile, las senseis nos va a matar un dia de estos con tanto hype.

Bueno, ahora, se supone que iba a hacer que el capitulo girara en torno a yuri u Otabek, pero por alguna razón, empece a escribir con Yakov... al final, me gustó mas que mi idea original, espero que les haya gustado este desvario que, seguramente, quedará descartado luego de ver bien de que se tratara todo esto, yo ahora solo di rienda suelta a la imaginación y voila jaja, muchos saben dibujar y yo apenas se hacer un monito con bolitas y palitos... asi que me puse a escribir :D

Sobre el fic de Beyond the ice... tranqui people, estoy escribiendo, solo que esta idea me asaltó al momento y decidí terminar esto antes de que se me escapara :)

Matta ne!


End file.
